woundedworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Joryn - 4
Another Home Much Like My Last There are few people on this island that actually hope to leave it. Skaihl's original story inspired me with that hope, but such dreams have been replaced with an awakening to my circumstances; Asher's Island is my new home. It seems that I'll live the remainder of my life here. My most important decision now is how I choose to live and die. The Xolmeth managed to rescue one of our wounded comrades, but Fray was captured by the Keepers. Skaihl is determined to somehow rescue him but no one has any reasonable ideas that won't lead to suicide. He also admits that our encounter with the Keepers will likely result in them attacking us at the village. If that's not already in their plans, breaking into their city and attempting to rescue Fray only gives them another excuse for retribution. Skaihl's long-term objective is to kill Leopold, not necessarily to escape the island. Yet, Skaihl has admitted that the Lyth are virtually untouchable without the aid of magic. Our source of magic is Lagreth, a child apprentice that didn't have the power to stop an assassin with a knife. We may also have another mage named Cromm to help us—another survivor that we found at the wreckage on the north shore—but his position is still unclear. He wants to hear the Keepers' side of the story before deciding upon his allegiance. Cromm invited me to go to the Keepers with him. I wanted to go. I wanted to see for myself what I've been told about Leopold and his people. Unfortunately, that bridge may have been burned when I openly aided the People of the Ash in fighting the Keepers near the wreckage. The Xolmeth did confirm some of the stories I've heard about Leopold. He does, in fact, take people to the volcano to supposedly allow Dia to choose a new leader. Those people never come back. The Xolmeth also informed me that his squire survived and is among the Keepers. That means that in the matter of roughly a day, this island devoid of known mages—except maybe Leopold—has suddenly been presented with four: Cromm, Lagreth, the squire, and Yavin. Planning with Fire Skaihl took Cromm, Vera, the Xolmeth, and myself aside to discuss our circumstances and even make plans. It surprised me that he so openly confided in us when we've done so little to earn his trust. Yet, we were invited to counsel with him and plan our next course of action concerning the Keepers. Cromm hadn't yet said anything about his intention to go to the Keepers. It was assumed that he would stay among us or at least not be a threat to our plans. It wasn't until well after we had openly discussed several different options that I learned—via his private invitation to me—that he could directly or indirectly betray us by going to the Keepers. Realizing that everything Cromm witnessed could be divulged to the Keepers, I decided to consult Skaihl privately on the matter. In the end, we came to the idea of an entirely different plan of sending Vera to the Keepers on an errand of peace, negotiating the release of Fray, and potentially appealing to both Yavin and the squire. As a recent castaway to the island that has yet to have any conflict with the Keepers, she seemed to be the best pick for the task. Additionally, her actions would invalidate anything Cromm would intentionally or inadvertently reveal about our previously discussed plans. Thinking back on those plans, I'm noticing some flaws that hadn't occurred to me before. Why would Vera, a newcomer, represent the People of the Ash? How could the Keepers even take her seriously? I know little of politics but I know enough that a proposal of peace would need to be offered by a more official representative. No, I have another idea. I must choose to confide in Cromm. He has made it very clear that his primary goal is to get off the island. If that is the case, then he may be my best chance at that fading ambition. I lose little if he betrays me, but I have so much to gain if he doesn't. Cromm had mentioned that he had the ability to speak with—or even raise—the dead. One of the plans we discussed with him was that of consulting Asher's spirit at his grave. If Cromm departs to the Keepers then he may be able to arrange to safely visit his burial site and learn how to leave the island. I just don't know why he'd bother bringing me if he did find a way. If only I could make myself useful to him...